Recuerdame
by sebas li 2496
Summary: Porque los recuerdos de ti son lo único que tengo ahora... son lo que mas atesoro aunque también son lo que mas me duele, siempre vivirás en mi corazón, en el de tus hermanos, en el de los ciudadanos que salvaste y en especial en el de tus hijos... gracias Brick, por todo lo que hiciste y por todo lo que fuiste.


**Hola como están** **?... bueno enserio son añooooooos desde la última vez que escribí, y es que cada vez aumentaban las responsabilidades, colegio, universidad, trabajar, cada vez se tenía crecer era un poco más difícil, pero bueno siempre seguía leyendo en mis pequeños tiempos libres. Estaba leyendo mis historias antiguas y me gustaron las ideas que tenía pero no mucho como escribía… Voy a volver a escribir y esta será la primera historia que retome, le haré algunos cambios a la original y voy a continuarla en donde la termine. Sin más que decir espero les guste.**

 **Las chicas superpoderosas no son de mi propiedad, y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

Un día como cualquier otro, es así como iniciaba Blossom Utonio, una mañana un poco oscura y fría, de esas que provocaban quedarse en cama todo el día, pero era de esperarse si el reloj decía 5:30 A.M.. Con un largo suspiro lucho con sus propios pensamientos que le susurraban "10 minutos más"… pero para una madre soltera eso es un lujo que no se puede dar, a regañadientes y con una mirada cansada se levantó y murmuro

-Buenos Días amor- algo un poco raro tomando en cuenta que estaba sola en la habitación.

-Hoy día nuestros bebes comienzan la escuela- muchos dirían que esa bella mujer ha perdido la cabeza, pero con pasos lentos se acercó al velador de su habitación tomo delicadamente la foto de un joven con una mirada que para muchos era fría y calculadora, más solo ella sabía que tanto cariño y amor esos mismos ojos podían demostrar, y ese pequeño rubor que apenas se veía en sus mejillas, le provocaba un sonrisa recordar lo fácil que se solía avergonzar; eran recuerdos ya muy lejanos pero que seguían impregnados en su mente, le dio un dulce beso y la puso en su lugar.

-Sé que estarías orgulloso al ver cómo están creciendo- sus bellos ojos rosas comenzaron a lagrimear, el pasar del tiempo no había hecho mucho para apaciguar su dolor, es cierto que antes era un mar de lágrimas, pero ahora tenía que ser fuerte no solo por ella si no por sus bebes, ellos eran un parte de Brick que aún vivía, una parte de él que creció dentro de su vientre y ahora son unos hermosos niños, unos niños que eran los perfectos reflejos de sus padres, nadie podía negar que eran hijos de Brick.

Sin más se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus hijos y a pesar de haber comenzado con unos pasos decaídos poco a poco su caminar tomaba fuerza y una presencia que solo ella podía irradiar se iba formando, ella era la líder ahora, ella es quien tenía toda la responsabilidad ahora, sobre sus hombros ahora cae todo el peso que Brick y ella solían cargar, estaba sola ahora ni sus hermanas ni ellos podrían con la carga y es que a pesar de que lo intentaron ninguno podía; su larga y anaranjada cabellera descendía por sus delicados hombros, su piel blanca que a pesar de los años de combates seguían manteniendo la delicadeza y suavidad que esperarías de una joven mujer. Poco a poco llego a la primera puerta "Bombón", suspiro y abrió la puerta de su adorada hija, y pensó "porque de todas las cualidades que ella y sus hermanas poseían heredo esa forma de despertar, o más bien de no hacerlo". Abrió las persianas y prendió la luz para luego decir con voz dulce.

-Buenos días princesa, levántate que ya salió el sol- ligeros ronquidos fue la única respuesta de su hija

-Despierta mi niña- esta vez se acercó a moverla un poco esperando que así despertara, pero solo consiguió que su hija se cubriera debajo de las cobijas. Intento varias veces pero su hija parecía más interesada en lo suave que estaba su almohada.

-Está bien trate de hacerlo por las buenas- levanto con cuidado la sabanas y cobijas hasta descubrir sus pies, y comenzó a soplar su aliento congelante, claro que lo midió solo para causarle un frio inmenso que despertó a su hija de forma tan rápida que cayó de su cama.

-MAMA!- fue el grito de su hija que ni corta ni perezosa se levantó, y ya no mostraba rastros de sueño.

Ambas mujeres, madre e hija, intercambiaron miradas y la madre finalmente rompió el contacto para decir

-Ya te lo había advertido cariño, y hoy es el primer día de clases. No vas a llegar tarde- salió de la habitación de su hija para encaminarse a la de su hijo Brick, no sin antes ver como su hija salía de su cuarto arrastrando sus pies hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo para levantarlo pero al entrar y ver que la cama de su hijo ya estaba hecha y no había rastro de él; por un momento como toda madre entro en pánico pero escucho la puerta del frente abrirse y no mucho después su hijo ascendía por las gradas.

-Este niño es el vivo retrato de su padre- murmuro para ver como su hijo se acercaba a su cuarto y le decía.

-Buen día Madre- con ojos tan rojos como los de su padre, y no solo eso ya que los de su hija eran iguales aunque no poseían ese aire de seriedad, ni ese mirada calculadora, o tampoco ese tono de frialdad, algo que a ella no le gustaba pues no era algo común a tan temprana edad que un niño fuera así, pero bueno su padre era igual y su hijo estaba comenzando a tener razones por las cuales debía tomar esa actitud. Era un recuerdo algo gracioso, o bueno eso pensaba ella, aunque su hijo pensaría de otra forma

 _Ir de compras para una madre joven con dos hijos no era una tarea fácil pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y sus bebes crecían se iba haciendo un poco más llevadero, bueno por lo menos su hijo ayudaba más, su nena al igual que ella cuando tenía su edad era fanática de los dulces y tenía que estar pendiente de que no llenara su canasta de dulces y demás._

 _Al terminar de hacer las compras su hija iba saltando con una funda de galletas, por más que tratara le era imposible decirle que no y unas cuantas galletas no harían daño a nadie. Mientras eso pasaba un hombre con gafas se acercó a Blossom y le dijo_

 _-No necesitas ayuda lindura?- Blossom lo miro e iba a negar pero su hijo le gano en hablar diciendo algo que la sorprendió, no había escuchado ese tono en mucho tiempo, casi dio un viaje a su infancia, no pensaba volver a escucharlo…._

 _-Piérdete idiota- verlo ahí parado con esa mirada no hizo más que dejarla sin habla._

 _-Mocoso tu bella hermana necesita más ayuda que la que tú le puedes dar- no le gusto como este idiota había llamado a su hijo, pero al parecer a su hijo igual._

 _-Es mi madre imbécil- con rayos de sus ojos quemo las gafas del sujeto y de un estirón lo alzo del suelo, algo admirable tomando en cuenta de que era tan solo un niño pero claro siendo el hijo de una puff y un rowdy era de esperarse._

 _-Brick déjalo creo que ya aprendió su lección- su hijo no quería soltarlo y por la mirada en sus ojos tuvo miedo de que fuera a hacer algo. Lo soltó bruscamente al suelo y cuando el sujeto iba a empezar a correr ella soplo sobre sus pies y los congelo._

 _-Mira idiota primero, nadie me dice lindura- lanzo rayos de sus ojos cerca de la entrepierna del mismo– segundo nadie insulta a mis hijos, y tercero aprende a respetar a las mujeres- y termino por lanzar un rayo que corto la mejilla del hombre._

El haber visto a su hijo así no le gustó mucho, pero el hablar con él no cambio nada, cada día que pasaba su hijo se parecía más y más a su difunto padre, y más aún cuando ambos habían comenzado a entrenar.

Es verdad que ahora era un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad, y es que después del último enfrentamiento que hizo que casi todos los villanos se retiraran, aún quedaban ilusos que creían que podrían hacer algo en contra de ellos, pero esa clase de poder y de destrucción del cual vieron que eran capaces las puff y los rowdy les quitaron las ganas de pelear a todos. No había nadie más que quisiera provocar a los rowdys, la última vez tuvieron suerte de que las chicas los calmaron o eso enserio hubiera terminado en una tarde muy sangrienta, bueno más de lo que ya fue.

-Madre estas bien?- ensimismada en sus propios recuerdos no había notado que su hijo llevaba varios minutos hablándole

-Sí, no te preocupes- se inclinó para estar a la altura de su hijo y le jalo un cachete con cariño mientras le regañaba- cuantas veces te he dicho que debes descansar más eres un bebe en crecimiento.

Su hijo no pudo evitar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y como dando un tremendo cambio de actitud dijo.

-MAMA!- Blossom rio y se levantó para despeinar a su hijo, como le encantaba ponerlo en vergüenza, era un niño tan serio que cuando perdía su tranquilidad y serenidad se veía como un niño de su edad debería.

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas bebe!- con los cachetes inflados y sonrojados no hacía más que provocar que su madre lo abrazara y lo levantara mientras lo apachurraba aún más.

-No, tú siempre serás mi bebito- y con un lindo beso lo bajo y dijo- tu hermana saldrá pronto del baño, báñate y ven a desayunar.

Solo vio cómo su hijo movía sus brazos cómicamente con todo el rostro rojo mientras ella baja a preparar la comida de sus retoños. Entre todos sus pensamientos y quehaceres, noto que su hija ya había descendido, y si conocía bien a su hijo sabía que no tardaría mucho en bajar. Al cabo de unos momentos sus dos hijos se encontraban desayunando. Mientras ella se acercó y les dijo que deben estar listos pues hoy día ella también iría a dejarlos. Algo que ocasiono una alegre sonrisa de su hija pero que su hijo casi se atranca con su jugo y sudara frio.

-Tranquilo Brick no te avergonzare…. Mucho- y salió volando a su cuarto mientras su hijo volvía a decir "MAMA!".

Las mañanas en la casa Him eran muy alegres y movidas o eso era lo que los niños creían, cada que su madre está sola o se permitía recordar algo su corazón lloraba en silencio, eso era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir, y nadie lo notaba….. o eso era lo que ella creía.

Una vez listos para salir tomaron sus respectivas maletas y emprendieron vuelo, hacia la escuela. Mas su destino no era ir directo a la escuela, pues tenían una parada primero. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un parque de hermosos árboles y estanques, poseía bellos jardines en los que pájaros volaban y personas mayores lanzaban arroz, era un paisaje tan tranquilo… ese fatídico día era ya tan lejano. Pero lo que más resaltaba en el bello parque era una estatua, una de un joven, un guerrero, un verdadero héroe. La estatua era de oro, y es que no escatimaron en gastos cuando la pusieron, pues nadie estaría vivo de no ser por él. Con la mirada hacia el sol, ropa destrozada, brazos listos para lanzar una ráfaga de rayos, el piso destrozado, en su placa tenia escrito

" _Salvo nuestra vida, acosta de la suya…"_

Blossom aún recuerda cada segundo a su lado, cada broma, cada pelea, cada mirada, cada roce… y es que el perpetuo recuerdo de él eran sus dos hijos, niños que cada día crecían y se hacían más fuertes, más inteligentes; y ella estaba decidida a ser padre y madre para ellos nada les faltara. Miro su reloj y noto que se había quedado ensimismada más tiempo del debido así que les dijo.

-Debemos irnos ya casi es hora- sus dos hijo la abrazaron tiernamente y dijeron.

-Vamos ma- Blossom y sus niños estaban por marcharse pero escucho que otras personas aterrizaban cerca de ella.

-Fue muy amable del alcalde haber gastado tanto en esto- era una voz fuerte y no muy amigable, y es que con el paso de los años Butch había ganado una presencia que imponía respeto, y sinceramente si no lo conociera diría que terrorífica. Ella sabía que si había otras personas a las que les dolía este recuerdo tanto como a ella y esos eran sus hermanos, siempre fueron los tres desde el momento en que fueron creados, y Brick al ser el mayor siempre fue un ejemplo a seguir para ellos, sabía que Butch nunca lo admitiría pero el siempre anhelo ser como él, además de que lo quería mucho.

-Si lo fue…- El tercer hermano se había vuelto un poco más callado, pero sus ojos hablaban mucho, aunque claro la única que lo entendía ahora era Bubbles. Claro que ambos no se tenían permitido mostrarse así, su hermano fue un símbolo de esperanza, una antorcha que ilumino el día más oscuro en la historia de esta ciudad, ellos no podían ser menos. Eso se lo decían y por eso entrenaban duro cada día, Blossom tenía la sospecha de que ahora cada uno de ellos era tan fuerte como lo era Brick, en ese entonces.

Mirar este monumento le daba fuerzas a todos, Butch, Boomer, ella, niños, adultos, ancianos; Brick demostró que no importa cuáles son tus orígenes, no importa quién es tu padre, no importa que problema tengas en cuanto pelees con todo lo que tengas puedes cambiar tu vida.

"Recuérdame….. ", algo tan simple y a la vez tan duro de hacer.

 **Y aquí está el primer capítulo, poco a poco iré trabajando en hacerlos más largos y publicarlos lo antes posible, dejen su review con su opinión, eso me ayudaría mucho a mejor de antemano gracias por leerlos.**

 **Nos vemos…**


End file.
